Snowflakes & Heartaches
by TheVampyNeko
Summary: (This is the revamped version so things are going to be a bit different) As the spirit of love Cupid is no stranger to conflicts of the heart, especially when they're her own. A new enemy is on the rise and the guardians need Cupid's help. If she and the guardian of fun can stop fighting each other that is.


**The North Pole**

The guardians watched as yet another small section of North's giant globe flickered. It had done this several times in different areas already and that was the reason North had called them all to the North Pole.

"Oh no," Tooth gasped as she watched the small area blink a few more times. "What could be causing this?"

Bunnymund hopped closer to the globe confusion present on his face as he watched another spot flicker. "Dunno, but whatever it is it can't be good. North you sure it's never done this before mate?" North stood unmoving as he stared at the globe, arms crossed and a scowl on his face not saying a word. "I'll take that as a no." After that a silence grew among the guardians.

Jack was sitting on one of the work tables, legs dangling while leaning forward on his staff. He broke the silence. "Could it be Pitch?" Every head turned to him as if he'd said something obscene. "I mean, who else could it be, right?" Jack wasn't even sure it was pitch. They had defeated Pitch a year ago and even though he would most likely try again, it wouldn't be this soon after his defeat. Would it?

North walked over to Jack and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Pitch would not dare to fight back this soon after his defeat. Is probably something else going on now." Jack looked up at North then back to the globe.

"Why don't we talk to Manny about this?" Bunny suggested as he hopped over and pointed at the moon. "Surely he'll know what's up."

"Bunny is right; man in moon will know what to do." North and the others look up toward the moon, and the man in the moon already has an answer, though it may not be what they want to hear.

He informs the guardians that their new enemy isn't even on the planet yet but is quickly approaching. He goes on to tell them that this evil is known to cause wars and conflict simply by it's presence. "Well then old friend, what are we to do about this new enemy?" A beam of moonlight shines threw to the floor and moves to a certain tile. The tile begins to open and out comes a blue crystal.

"What is that?" The curiosity in Jack was clear.

"That tells us who the new guardian will be." Tooth flies over to Jack excitement just waiting to burst from her.

"Wait," Jack holds up a hand while moonlight illuminates the crystal making it glow. "What's this about a new guardian? I'm the new guardian. We five took out Pitch Black, I'm sure we can take out this new baddy too."

"Is not so simple, Jack." North says placing his hands at his hips. "Apparently, Manny thinks we will be needing help to take on new foe."

"Please don't be the bloody Groundhog. Please oh please not the Groundhog." Jack cracks a smile at Bunny who has his eyes squeezed shut, fingers and even ears crossed. The blue light above the crystal is slowly forming into the shape of a person.

"I wonder who it will be?" Tooth wonders aloud. Finally it's finished. The guardians stare up at the figure that is to be the newest guardian of children everywhere. A grin slowly makes it's way onto Jack's face as he gazed up at the figure. It was a girl with short hair holding a shortbow in her hands with two beautiful angel like wings folded at her back. Jack knew exactly who she was and he was thrilled. Everyone in the room seemed to be in awe at how beautiful the crystal made her look.

"It's the bloody Groundhog isn't it?" Jack turned to Bunny who still had his eyes squeezed shut. And chuckled.

"Nope, it's not the groundhog." Bunny let out a very audible sigh of relief before Jack spoke again. "It's Cupid."

**Burgess, Pennsylvania, USA **

Snow gently fell as couples walked hand in hand all around town. Bright smiles lit up their faces as they discussed the upcoming holiday and the plans they had made. Valentines Day is just around the corner and boy am I excited. Why you may ask?

Because I'm Cupid, the spirit of love! Valentines Day is kinda my jam. Now, you probably think of me as a little fat angel baby flying around in nothing but a diaper and shooting people with magic arrows making them fall in love, right? Well you're wrong. First off, I am not a fat baby angel in a diaper. I have no idea where people got that idea from. I actually look a lot like a normal girl. I mean aside from my pink hair and pink feathered wings that is. Other than that, totally normal girl.

I also don't **make** people fall in love. I can't. What I do is pretty different from what people think. The love is already there, I just give it a boost. It's my job to watch over and protect the pure love of people's hearts both young and old. Sometimes that means helping a couple remember what brought them together in the first place or guiding a lost love back home. And sometimes it's watching over a family and reminding them of what's most important. I take great pride in what I do, even if no one believes in me. It doesn't matter as long as there is love in the world.

"Good ole Jack Frost." I say as I kick up some snow. He knows I like it when it snows on Valentines Day so he makes sure that I see snow at some point on the holiday. "Wonder what he's been up to lately." Using my wings as a boost I jump to the top of the Burgess statue. From this point I have a better view of folks walking in the park. Used to Jack would pop up by now and start a snowball fight with me but I haven't seen him since last February.

"Hey, leave my sister alone!" I turn tot the voice of a young boy. He was standing in front of a little blonde girl whom I presumed to be his younger sister. There were three other boys standing in front of him. They looked like bullies. "Give it back right now." The boy demanded as he extended his right hand.

"No." The biggest bully waved something in the air. I flew over to get a better look. It was a picture of a big bunny; at least I think that's what it was. It could have been a kangaroo. It was clear that the little girl, probably only two or three, had drawn it. "The Easter Bunny isn't real. You both need to grow up." The bully was about to rip the drawing but I grabbed it before he could and brought it back to the little girl. To them it was probably like a gust of wind had snatched little girl grabbed the drawing and began to beam from ear to ear. I smiled then turned to the bullies who were clearly freaked out by what had just happened.

I decided to teach these punks a lesson, so I made a few snowballs and threw them at the three boys. They fell flat on their butts and quickly looked around to see who had thrown them. Seeing no one around to have thrown them, the punks ran away screaming.

I smiled as I knelt down next to the little girl. She was smiling and so was her brother. I could see how much the siblings cared for each other and that is what makes my job so wonderful. Seeing the love in people's hearts and helping that love grow. And it's moments like this that make it all worthwhile.

"Sophie, are you okay?" The boy helped his sister up and she nodded.

"Yeah Jamie, I'm fine." She was definitely three, just starting to talk good. "And look! My picture of da Easter Bunny is okay!" _So that's what it was, the Easter Bunny. _I should have known. After all, the Easter Bunny is close friend of mine.

"Good. Remember Sophie, the Easter Bunny is real no matter what anyone tells you. You've got to believe. Always believe." The boy smiled at his sister, took her by the hand and they walked off. I couldn't help but smile to myself. "

"That's right kid, always believe_.__" _I turned and started to walk off when I heard the little girl say, "Thank you miss!" I froze at her words for a moment but ignored it. She couldn't see me so she couldn't have been talking to me.

I spread my wings and jumped into the air only to land smack on my rear end. "What the," I tried it again and got the same result. "Why can't I fly?"I flapped my wings a few times and soon I had lift off. I figured it was nothing so I continued my patrol from the sky .


End file.
